Trolls' meteor
The trolls' meteor is a Veil meteor of the post-scratch troll session that contained the session's Ectobiology Lab. History Post-scratch trolls' session The meteor was initially discovered by Karkat Vantas when he traveled there to perform his Ectobiology duties. Following Bec Noir's appearance in the troll session, Aradiabot summons a transportalizer via teleportation and the trolls use it to escape to the meteor, where they take refuge from Jack for the remainder of their time in their universe. It was on the meteor that Terezi discovered the pre-scratch kids' session, and where the subsequent trolling campaign was carried out. The meteor was also the location where Tavros, Nepeta, Eridan, Feferi, Kanaya (temporarily), Sollux and Equius died, and the final Aradiabot exploded. In the original alpha timeline Vriska had also died on the meteor, but John changed this in the new alpha timeline by saving her life with his retcon powers. After the creation of the Green Sun, Sollux uses his psychic powers to brings the meteor to it, where Dave, Rose, the Wayward Vagabond and Serenity join its remaining crew. Furthest Ring The meteor, after receiving a psychic push from Sollux and Aradia (who choose to stay behind), proceeds to journey through the dream bubbles of the Furthest Ring while en route to the post-scratch kids' session, pursued by Jack Noir. Serenity left the rest of the meteor's crew with a sleepwalking Dream Roxy enroute to the B2 session. On the meteor remain only Karkat, Kanaya, Terezi, Gamzee, Rose, Dave, the Mayor, and in the post-retcon timeline, Vriska. Post-scratch Earth As the meteor approaches the B2 Incipisphere, Grimbark Jade flies onto it and everyone but Gamzee off the meteor. Jade then through a Skaian defense portal to post-scratch Earth, years in the future, just as the Red Miles are destroying the universe. Just after the meteor impacts Earth, Jade shrinks and captchalogues it, and then flies back through the same portal to the B2 Incipisphere; in the post-retcon timeline, however, Vriska puts Jade to sleep and does the same. Following a thus-far unseen sequence of events, Earth (with the meteor still on it) is moved into another universe, to orbit another star. Long after that star becomes a red supergiant, reduced to a barren wasteland where civilizations have , it eventually became the place of the hatching of Calliope and Caliborn. Gamzee, who is then present on Earth through unknown means (although it can be assumed LOTAK's consumption into Jack English's head blackhole while Gamzee was present was the means of transport), sets up a room for them atop the meteor's tallest spire. The two have access to the computers stationed inside the room, which enables them look at previous pesterlogs from the trolls (which was to Dirk by Caliborn). Calliope is also in possession of an ~ATH book, as well as Rose's tome. The tome, and presumably also the ~ATH book (though a clean copy has never been seen on the meteor) were both aboard the meteor at the time the meteor-crew traveled to the post-scratch session. Like , she turned it into a colorful scrapbook, filled with fanfiction and fanart. When Caliborn began his dead session, his kernelsprite collapsed into a black hole, sucking in his planet and transporting it to the medium, along with the meteor that had been on it. Rooms Computer Lab The trolls spend much of the time between Hivebent and Cascade in a computer lab. It is the main setting of Alterniabound and Kanaya: Return to the core. It has 12 computers and a transportalizer, as well as Gamzee's horn pile and various trolls' personal effects. By Act 6 Intermission 2, . Ectobiology Lab The trolls' equivalent to the Ectobiology Lab is found within the meteor. Karkat uses this room to create the trolls and their ancestors. In the Alterniabound Flashes, there were various images of lusus-like creatures and Carapacian figures suspended in tubes of fluid. It is unknown if these are located within the Ectobiology Lab or not. Calliope and Caliborn's room The meteor contains Calliope and Caliborn's room. Other Rooms *An alchemy lab with . *Equius's room, which was filled with robot parts, scrap and musclebeast posters. *Nepeta's room, through the door behind Equius's room, with teapots, yarn, huge piles of sugar, a shipping wall and a grate leading into the air ducts. *Vriska's room, filled with Nic Cage posters. *Terezi's room, with walls covered in chalk drawings. * Karkat's room *The secret Final Fantasy room. *Various hallways and storage rooms. * The Common room